


B u r n t

by kenzeira



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuma wouldn't regret anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B u r n t

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei.

“Nh.”

There were so many questions; that strawberry blonde haired man couldn’t answer—nor him. Yuuma tried to reach, but failed. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Trying to avoid the pain, he grabbed the sheets, forcing himself not to look into that man’s eyes.

Too dangerous.

After he took a deep breath, he pulled Gakuhou closer. Then, he whispered with a tremble voice. “I won’t regret anything. I swear.”

Love, lust and despair. Those feelings were mixed at the same time. They moaned softly. Gakuhou didn’t give an answer. He kissed Yuuma’s lips, let their lips connected together. Let their relationship buried in secret.

Breathing—in the darkness and silence. Sweating a lot.

Yuuma couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his eyes, looked at Gakuhou. Those sharp eyes were beautiful like the endless twillight. He drowned—he always been.

“What can I do to make your eyes only look into mine?”

“My eyes do. They only look into yours. Only yours.”

Those words gave shivers to all over his body. Yuuma hugged Gakuhou tightly. He swore that he wouldn’t regret anything.

**[11:55am – July 26, 2016]**

**Author's Note:**

> Asa(sr)Iso is quiet amazing. I’d love them in whatever relationship.


End file.
